


Ties and Games

by dreamingKatfish



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I always wrote this at night so rip, I don't always reread so my writing is prolly shit, I don't know how jobs and gamestop work, I might make them immortal, M/M, OOC af, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Please Kill Me, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Pre-OT7, Ray-centric, Since i changed some things, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack Pattillo, Trans Jeremy Dooley, Trans Male Character, Trans Ray Narvaez Jr., Will say this now there's no smut cause fuck smut, at least if you read slowly, i need to add more tags in the end of this, it was that fucking suit shop/nerd store AU idea, mainly adding jack, maybe more than 7, rayvin, so now it's multiple chapters, this is just cliches, this was gonna be one long oneshot but i wanted to post some of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Team Lads work at a Mall! (well maybe not Michael, but the other boys work there (also Jack and maybe some of the other gents))And while working there two shops strike up a deal, this leads to Gavin and Ray meeting.Things kinda just spiral from there, but what did you expect? This is Los Santos after all.





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I guess kinda like a bit of an origin story for the fake ah crew

Working at Gamestop sucks. The fact that we now have to talk to the guys from the suit store across the hall sucks. They want to use our microwave while we are trying to convince them to let us use their bathroom. It's not like it's that big of a deal, but we are working on closing. So this is ridiculous and annoying. The only good thing is that this should be over quickly. I continue to close down the shop while they finish, being that I’m not interested in talking to anyone. But I have never been a lucky guy and so a blond guy came over and tries to talk to me, but he doesn't even get a word in before I say something, “What the fuck is with your nose,”

He makes a noise aka to that of a bird before sputtering out a response, “Wot's wrong with my nose!?”

“It's like a bird's beak,” is he British? He again makes a bird-like squawk, “Are you sure you're not a bird? How the hell did you get a job if you are?”

“The same way you did you mingy prick,” he snarks back.

“So you can’t speak English either got it,” making fun of this guy might be a horrible idea, but I couldn’t care less.

“It is English!” he attempts to defend himself, getting more and more annoyed.

“It’s really not,” I respond as I finish my part in closing up, “Now if you don’t mind, the stores closed. Get to your friends and then get out.”

“And if I don't?” he continues.

“I kick you out,” is my deadpan response, “Who the hell are you anyway? Well besides one of the guys who work at that suit shop,” I ask, turning to him.

He grins sharply and with a swiping gesture holds out a hand, “Free, Gavin Free,” and oh goddamnit, a James Bond reference, seriously?

I shake his hand before responding with my own name, “I’m Ray, also your reference is dumb,” He sticks his tongue out at me. I reach out to poke it, sending him reeling back to avoid that. He ends up tripping and falling on his ass. I pause before breaking down in laughter, “How the hell did you pull that off!?”

He looks sheepish, goes to stand back up. I look over and our co-workers, they either ignore us or shake their head, “So working at Gamestop must fun,” he muses, “at least if there's a discount on games,” He seems intent on bugging me. Though I suppose there can’t be too much harm in humouring him.

I sigh and shake my head, “It’s Gamestop, the only way you can get worse is McDonald's,” He begins to laugh at that.

He barrels on to the next question, “So do you game then?”

I give my own smirk, “Yeah and I’ll beat your ass at all them.”

He pouts at that, “I bet I could beat you at Halo.”

I laugh, “Maybe one day we could test that theory bud, but today is not that day,” He pouts even more, “I’m not changing my mind so stop bothering,” He mumbles something under his breath causing me to raise an eyebrow.

He looks around and curses, I look too and see that everyone else left, “Well I guess I’ll see you around yeah?”

“We work in the same mall and our coworkers just made it so we could, in theory, have an excuse to go into each other's store at any time. It would be impossible for us not to see the other around,” I point out.

“Stop being mean,” What’s with him and pouting all the time.

I roll my eyes, “Whatever now out so I can close this place off.”

He brightens up and says, “I’ll see you, love!” He runs off.

I step forward and yell at him, “I’m not your love!!” Shaking my head I grab my stuff and leave locking the store up behind me. I pull up my hood and leave the mall and begin my walk home. I hold onto the gun in my pocket in case anyone gets any ideas. Reflecting on my earlier encounter with that guy (Gavin I think he said his name was). He was weird, but I’ve met worse. I wonder what a guy like him is doing in Los Santos, after all, to be innocent in Los Santos and live. Well, it’s impossible, to say the least, and yet here he is. Though I guess I can’t say much, I’m hardly the most intimidating person in this city. But that means I always have the advantage. At least almost always, there are always those people that actually prepared for anyone to be able to fight. They also think that being prepared is gonna help them in a fight with him. They get proven wrong in a moment that goes by faster than the blink of an eye.

Time seems faster after that. I walking inside without any issues. After locking down the place for the night I check for any job offers and my social media in general. I get something to eat and respond to the Xbox and sometimes move to react/answer miscellaneous things that are on my social media accounts. After that, I go to see if the video I had finished editing earlier finished saving and then I upload it to YouTube. It was another achievement guide. They seemed to be pretty popular. I shut down everything for the most part and then go to sleep.


	2. Monday

I faintly hear my alarm go off and as much as I don’t want to I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. I don’t have a shift at work today thankfully enough, but I do have jobs I need to do. I grab my modified guitar case and throw my mask before heading out. First things first there’s an assassination that I can only do in the morning, then I have to act as cover fire for this one gang, and afterwards, I meet up with my weapons dealer to go get some modifications and see what he wants me to do this time. The assassination should be easy enough, there’s plenty of cover on the building I’m sniping from, the area is pretty seedy, and the target isn’t anyone too important. As for acting as backup, I can leave at any time and these guys seem good enough to not get me or them killed, plus it’s a small job and not a lot of chaos is going to come from it. And Michael will probably just have me go do a supplies run. All in all a pretty easy day, plus no annoying customers that I can’t talk back to without getting fired. That always helps.

I mess around on my phone as walk to the building I need for the assassination as cars and people pass by without a second glance. When I arrive I head into a nearby alley with a ladder to the level I need to be at, when there I open the guitar case and start putting my sniper together. Laying on the ground I look for my target through the scope, thankful for the fact the guy is just sitting outside. Taking a deep breath I pull the trigger and his brains splattered across the window, table, and sidewalk. Carefully I clean and put away the sniper into its case before I abscond from the scene and head to where the gang was meeting up.

The guy in charge, who I never bothered to learn the name of, quickly went over the plan one last time before we got into the assigned cars and drove out. I climbed onto the roof of the building across the street from the store the gang was robbing. Thankfully due to the simplicity of the plan and just luck I suppose the heist goes without a hitch for the most part. The getaway took longer than expected and everyone involved is going worse for wear right about now, but we got away and are alive so it’s good enough in my books. One I get my cut for this I take my leave whilst the gang goes to celebrate a successful heist.

\---

I make my way to where Michael is currently waiting, and I wonder how much he’s going to have me get this time. When walking up he turns and smiles, “Hey asshole what you’ve been up to?”

I roll my eyes at his antics, “Well mom I had to do an assassination this morning and play backup for this smaller gang,” he chuckles at the mom thing.

“Didn’t get too hurt right? And what about your day job?” He fusses of course, but I couldn’t ask for a better friend.

“Just a couple of scratches from going too fast. At work we’ve made a deal with this suit store across the way, they let us use their bathroom and we let them use our microwaves,” I say.

“Alright, and did you have to be the one making the deal?” He teasingly says, asshole knows me too well.

“Thank fuck no, my co-worker, Jack? or some shit did it. But still got bugged by this British dude,” He laughs at my misery.

“Get fucked,” He has an easygoing smile as he says this.

We both kinda chuckle at this, “Yeah it was pretty fucking weird, I didn’t even think there were British people in this city.”

“Who knows, maybe it was a ghost,” He hums the X-files theme after saying this, barely getting through before we break down laughing, “Did you at least get this mysterious ghost’s number?” This time wiggling his eyebrows.

I shove him, “Come off it, you know I’m not interested right now,”

“I’m just looking out for my dear friend, who is getting absolutely nothing,” There is no remorse in his expression.

I scoff, “Like you’re doing any better than me!”

“I don’t have to,” He fires back. But we both look straight (HA) face at each other before busting up laughing.When he manages to calm himself down enough he reaches into his car and grabs an empty backpack, “Alright enough messing around, so, supply run. The list is in the bag and when you come back you will get those mods you asked for.”

I swing the bag over my shoulder before responding, “On it boss,” I salute him before heading back out to the nearby hardware store, thankful it’s only a couple blocks away. I check the list on the way there and when I get there, on impulse I grab whatever is on the list before heading to the front and paying with the cash I got from the little heist I took part in earlier. Messing around with my phone while I walk back.

“Honey I’m home!” I call out as I walk up for the second time today.

Michael nods at me while finishes cleaning up a gun of his, “The purple bag in the back has the parts,” Nodding his head towards the back right of the car.

“Sweet thanks,” I leave the other bag in the purple one’s place.

“By the way, are your guns still pink?” He raises an eyebrow at me.

I smirk, “What do you think?” He gives an exasperated sigh before shooing me off. As I leave I yell over my shoulder, “We still up for later?!”

I can feel the malicious grin he gives from here as he says, “Hell yes!!” I shake my head in fondness before continuing on my way back home to go play while waiting for anything interesting to happen or Michael to get on.

Checking my phone as I lock-up my house I notice it’s a quarter past 4. I head into the kitchen to pull out dinner and jump into the shower quick before I prepare my food. After a refreshing shower and a change into some clean house clothes, I go make dinner and head to the living room to set up my xbox and eat. Loading up I notice Michael’s online and jump into game with him and throw on my headset. After several hours of gaming, my alarm goes off. Cursing everything and more importantly my work schedule I bid goodbye to Michael and head off to bed.


	3. Tuesday

The next morning is like all the others, I get up, get clean up, and eat. All before heading out, I leave my sniper at home when I go, but make sure my pistol and knife are on me at all times. While heading over I briefly note how that guy might come into the store again today. I’m not asking for his number if he shows up. The only worry is if both Michael and him end up in the store at the same time, and Michael will know who it is when he sees him. Likelihood of that happening is low, so I don’t really have much to worry about. Just how to deal with customers in Los Santos, which is never pleasant, but this money actually is the one that pays the bills. I head to the back and drop off my stuff before heading out the help with the cash registers.

It’s almost noon when in walks Gavin ‘Fucking’ Free. He has a plastic bag on his arm, presumably his lunch, when he walks up to talk to us. Thankfully the store isn’t really busy right now.

He gives an award-winning smile saying, “Hello Ray love, how are you today?” I could punch him, I really could.

“I’m not your ‘love’ for one. And two we work in a mall in Los Santos, how do you think my day has been?” I give my usual sass while also keeping an eye on the store.

“Well, now that I’m here I bet I improved your day greatly. Besides love Los Santos can’t be that bad,” I feel like correcting him is a moot point.

But I still can mess with him, “I don’t think you’ve been in Los Santos long then.”

“I think maybe you’ve seen too much of Los Santos’ bad then,” he fires back.

I scoff at this thought, “Good comes to die here,”

“Then explain me, love,” Again with the love! What’s this guy?

Despite my confusion I remain deadpan, “You’re an outlier and outliers must be executed,” he seemed almost shocked at that.

Though he quickly recovers and has a smile plastered on his face again, “What if I’m not then. What if I’m just like you,” The hell does he mean.

“How when you don’t have any of this Puerto Rican thunder,” I sorta flex and this causes him to start laughing.

“You-you’re absolutely ridiculous, have I told you that yet?” He’s still laughing and you know what I feel good about that.

But is that going to stop me from teasing him, fuck no, “Coming from you. Did you forget that when we met you tripped on air and landed on your ass?” He kinda chokes cutting himself while laughing to attempt to make the bird noises from before. This, in turn, causes my the start laughing up a storm. Nearby people just stare and we fall apart. It’s honestly my favourite moment in my life now. Eventually, we calm down but there’s still tears in my eyes and laughter on the tip of my tongue and one look tells me he’s in the same boat.

“Soo I uh, guess you should go in the back and heat up your lunch, right?” He startles out of the dazed before he replies.

“Oh! You’re right I should probably get on that,” he states there looking awkward for a little while before stammering out another sentence, “I’m just going to go back there now, uhh, I guess we can continue it in there. If you what that is!” A somewhat noticeable blush begins to crawl up his face, I tilt my head to the left and smile. He smiles back and we head to the backroom.

He throws what looks to be leftovers in the microwave before turning around and addressing me, “So, a million dollars, but you have the get shot at. What do you say?” I give a look.

I wonder if he knows that happens constantly for me, I mentally shake my head. There’s no way he could know, “I would take it, I mean you’re only getting shot at once and a million. That and we’re in Los Santos, you get shot at regardless.”

His eyes go wide and his mouth gapes, he closes it and opens it again before finally settling on, “Really?! You don’t mind that?!”

I shrug my shoulder and throw my arms up in a ‘what can you do’ kind of way, “I mean YOLO right?” He just shakes his head as if that’s the most unbelievable thing he has ever heard.

He sighed, shaking his head and looking right he says, “You’re bloody mental mate,”

“Ah, well you know me,” I don’t think there’s a moment where I can ever really be serious.

He just gives me a look, “No. No, I don’t know you, Ray.”

Which is a weird thing to say till I realize we only met two days ago and we didn’t even see each other yesterday, “I guess you’re right,” That honestly caught me more off guard than anything else.

His expression steels and looks far more determined than ever before, “Then we are going to have to change that,” his expression softens up and his face begins to glow red, “So to change that, can I have your number. So we can you know hang out. At least outside of work,” Ok I take back what I said before this has caught me off guard more than anything else in my life before.

My eyes widen and he looks like he’s about to take back everything he said and run off, “Um, wow, uhh,” really eloquent Ray, “Ye-yeah, alright, that, uh, sounds great,” I can feel my face begin to turn red. But we manage to successfully switch phones briefly so we can enter our numbers. I put my name as BrownMan in the contact name. And when I get my phone back I can see he entered his name as ‘Lovely Brit <3’ and I find myself blushing even more at that.

“So I’ll text then alright?” He manages to stutter out, looking just as embarrassed as me. Though I can hardly do much myself. I barely manage the raise my hand, open it, and wave bye to him. He leaves with that and I’m left to question all my life choices up to this moment in time.

I finish my shift, though I remain still rather flustered. One done I clock out, grab my stuff, and head home. Despite messing with my phone on the way home I can’t help my thoughts from falling back to a certain blonde brit. Still, I make it home and lock up without much trouble. Once done with that I eat some food, check my emails, and prepare to make a new achievement guide.

When done recording and editing I notice it’s well past 11 and decide to hit the hay, thankful for the later shift tomorrow. Though as I lay down I can’t help but think back about Gavin, I wonder if I should text him. Send a simple goodnight or would that be too pushy. I groan and throw my hands in my face. ‘Get a hold of yourself Ray. This isn’t middle school. You don’t just get a crush out of the blue. It’s just that he’s a pretty weird guy to find around here. Yeah, that’s all. That’s the only reason you can’t get him off your mind as of late.’

No chance, no way, I won’t say it. Damnnit! Now that’s song is stuff in my head. Fuck my life right in the ass, I suppose.

But seriously this is probably just some random ass puppy love and we’ll get over it and go to being just friends. Then in the future joke about how I used to have a ‘crush’ on him. I mean come on the same thing happened with Michael. Yeah, that’s all nothing special about this situation one bit. It doesn’t matter if he asks for my number, or if he was really interested in seeing me outside of work, or insisted on calling me ‘love’. It’s nothing but a thing, no need to worry. Yeah, no need to worry. And with that, I drift off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Wednesday

God, I hate mornings, but despite wanting more than anything to curl back under the covers I get up and get ready for work. Fuck, you got to kidding me, so most of my shit is dirty. Great, I guess it’s time for paint splattered white and green raglan, matching jeans, and converse. Don’t I at least have some sort of jacket to put over this? Black hoodie, but it has paint on its sleeves, wonderful. Why do I even have these? Wait never mind, still can’t believe I painted my guns pink or let Michael convince me to do that one mural. I mean it’s technically graffiti, but fuck you that came out really well so I’m calling it a mural. I shake my head and grab a water bottle before heading out.

As I expect the day just drags on till eight past ten at least, I get a text from one of my co-workers Jeremy, he’s a trans guy who unfortunately just started his period and needs me to bring him his pads. I feel bad for him, periods are never pleasant. I grab my small bag of pads and head over to the suit shop where he currently is. I walk in and everyone begins to stare, at first I don’t get it till I remember what I’m wearing. Fucking rich pricks who think they’re better combined with what I’m wearing make this trip rather annoying, but good guy Ray, right? Though Gavin doesn’t notice I’ve entered at first till I get further in the store.

When he does his grin grows exponentially, “Well, what are you doing here love?” He must think himself a genius with that nickname.

I point to the back and say, “Delivery for a co-worker,” he tilts his head and scrunches his eyebrows.

It takes him a moment before he replies, “Delivery?”

I rub the back of my neck, “Yeah, J’s period started, and not a pad in sight.”

Realization dawns on his face, “Oh, ok. That makes sense. I guess I should let you get going to finish that delivery, huh?”

I just smile, “That would be helpful, yes,” He nods and turns around to go attend to some customer as I head towards the back. One of the workers hands me a key to the bathroom having overheard me and Gavin’s conversation. I knock on the door to let J know I’m coming in. One inside I hand him the pads.

He sighs in relief, “You are a lifesaver Ray, you know that right?

I chuckle at that, “Only doing my civil duties for my fellow man,” he laughs at that.

After putting on the pad he puts a finger to his chin, “You know we haven’t had a guy’s night in while. We should see about doing that again.”

Huh, I hadn’t even realized how long it’s been since we've last hung out, “Free food, watching dumb movies, and talking shit about our other co-workers. I’m in,” we both crack smiles and he snorts at that.

“Well you have my number, see you at work Ray. And remember let’s try and hang out again,” he gives as his final farewells while I leave and lock the door behind me. Walking back out into the store itself I'm greeted once again by suspicious stares, though thankfully from only one couple. Gavin is busy with a customer so he simply sends me a smile and wave as I head out.

Work goes by just as expected and so does my walk home. Though this time while locking up my house I get a text from J asking me if I’m free Friday so we can hang. I check my schedule and let him know that I’m free then. One confirming that I’m free and giving some hype to our Guy’s Night, as he had so lovingly named it, I go and get some food. One I’m done with lunch I decided to today to just kinda binge watch some shows I’ve been meaning to catch up on. Time flies by fast and eventually I pause to get dinner and not too much longer after I shut everything down and head to bed.


End file.
